


Need Not Apply

by writingcityowl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcityowl/pseuds/writingcityowl
Summary: One of Arthur's first rulings as king is to remove the magic ban. When things get out of hand he decides to appoint a court sorcerer.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Need Not Apply

Merlin never pictured himself as a redhead. Though he didn’t think the color looked too bad on him, he only wished it was his own hair he was covered in. He brushed and bathe himself as much as he could, but it would not completely fall off him. It was far too late to try anymore. The best he could do now was to give himself a full-body shake, which caught the eye of a passing maid, before turning the corner to Arthur’s chambers. Admittedly, he never purposely went to his royal job disheveled from his other job; but Merlin figured that he would not be given the week off needed to fully take care of the matter, so this was as good as it was going to get today.

  
“Turns out there was a man under that mountain of hair.” Merlin said bursting through the door. While Gaius brewed potions and ointments, Merlin was in charge of snipping away at the farmer until he found his body underneath. Once he was done, Merlin assumed he was an attractive man. Though, he may have ruined his look by getting confused about exactly where his neck ended and his hairline start. When he looked as though he wanted to throttle Merlin, he assured him that his hair would grow back; but hopefully not as long as it had.

  
“Merlin, is that really what you should be going on about right now?” Arthur said. He turned to face him from his dining table. He had a look on his face that said Merlin had messed up somehow. There was no way that could be true. He got him up on time, breakfast was waiting for him, and he even had the forethought to lug bucket after bucket up the castle stairs so he could have a bath this morning. No, there was nothing for him to be mad about. He was about to say so when he saw Gwen. Merlin stared at her for a moment, because she normally was only there when it was time for lunch.

  
“Oh.” Merlin said staring down at the food between them.

  
“Yes, ‘oh’. Really, Merlin, you’ve been my servant for how long?” Long enough to know he wouldn’t starve if lunch was a little late. From looking at their plates, he hadn’t. There was only one apple left that Merlin swiped as he started clearing away dishes.

  
“It’s quite alright, Merlin. I got someone else to bring it up.” Gwen said. Servants, no matter their current status, always stuck together. But he would never blame it on that for her continued kindness. Gwen was a great queen. The people loved her. But that also meant…well it was better if he didn’t think about that.

  
“I’ll see you two later.” she said standing from the table. She bent to place a kiss on Arthur’s forehead. “I have to go to the weaponry to complete inspection before it gets too late.” She stopped only to place a hand on Merlin’s cheek before leaving.

  
Merlin set about cleaning the rest of the room, which he never understood how it got so dirty from the morning when Arthur was barely in his chambers. He contemplated that as he munched on the apple from behind the changing curtain. There was morning parole with the knights, followed by training; which Merlin couldn’t understand why he still participated in, then meetings with his advisors, and, depending on the day, audience with the people. All before the sun had reached its highest point. So, unless he stuck back into his room in the five minutes he had before his next appointment just to wretch havoc, Merlin couldn’t fathom how all these clothes ended up on the floor. He was bending over picking up a pair of pants he knew he hung up in the closet last night when he heard a noise behind him. He snapped up to see Arthur staring at the apple hanging from his mouth.

  
“You can’t bring up my food, but you can steal it from me.” Arthur said snatching it from his mouth

.  
“Hey,” Merlin shouted as he tried to grab it back. But Arthur, the prat, held it high out of reach. Even though Merlin was taller than him, he couldn’t keep up as he tossed it from hand to hand. Maybe that was why he still insisted on training, just to torment his loyal manservant. Arthur had the upper hand until Merlin backed him against the wall. As soon as he hit the stone wall Arthur let out a tiny gasp. The apple fumbled from his right hand to his left that Merlin had pinned above him. He didn’t move to take it. He just wanted to stay there for as long as he could, feeling ever deep breath that Arthur took push against his own chest. He wanted to be daring and bold, but… This wasn’t his place; Merlin had repeated the mantra for years. He released him.

  
“Here,” Arthur’s breath was ragged. He held the apple out to him. Merlin let his hand linger a little too long because if his mantra had worked, he wouldn’t still have to say it after all these years.

  
“You know I could have you in the stocks for stealing, no less from the king.” He brushed himself off and stepped around the curtain.

  
“Yeah,” Merlin took a moment to compose himself before following him, “but who would bring you your dinner?”

  
“The same person who brought me my lunch.” Arthur said. He returned to his seat and poured himself a cup of water.

  
“Here, let me.” Merlin took the water jug from him. He seen him honestly upset about him missing his duties, but he knew he wasn’t this time. He didn’t have to track down Gaius to learn of his whereabouts. He knew that his duties of late had expanded.

  
“So,” Arthur said after taking a drink, “did you find out what happened to the farmer?”

  
“Yes,” Merlin paused, thinking of the most tactful way to phrase what happened and to keep Arthur from freaking out, “it seems it was a joke that got out of hand.”

  
“What do you mean ‘got out of hand’?” His eyes narrowed in a way that told him to tread lightly.

  
“Well, the farmer had some sort of relationship going on with his neighbor’s wife. Apparently, the wife just loved the farmer’s red hair. So, his neighbor figured if she loved it so much why not cover him in it.”

  
“And how did he do that?” Merlin had really thought he gotten away from having to saying it.

  
“He bought a spell book.” Merlin murmured. He might as well have yelled it because it did nothing to stop Arthur’s reaction.

  
“Magic! Are you telling me people are using sorcery to hurt each other? That’s not why I lifted the ban!” Arthur stood from his chair and ranted some more, but Merlin knew what he was going to say. Three months into his reign as king, he announced that Camelot would welcome magic back into the kingdom. For the first two weeks, it was quiet. As though everyone assumed it was some sort of test to weed out any sorcerers still hiding in the realm. Slowly some of the elderly people who remembered some basic spells casted them in public. When no guards came rushing to take them away, everyone accepted that this was a new age for Camelot. Merlin had a little cry the first time he saw two children run past him fighting with a pair of floating sticks.

  
But with all the beauty that arose also came some minor disasters. For the last two months Gaius was sent an onslaught of patients with small magical injuries. Merlin’s duties, which were loaded already, seemed to triple overnight. He would get Arthur up as soon as the sun rose, then he was off to help Gaius with the new batch for the day. Picking herbs, boiling potions, and reading. There was always so much reading to do. Why couldn’t everybody make the exact same mistake to keep him from spending hours searching for the solution to eighteen different problems.

  
“…can’t curse someone just because your wife fancies them.” Merlin tuned back in for the rest of Arthur’s speech.

  
“It’s going to take time. Not a lot of people know how to use magic, so there is bound to be some accidents.”

  
“The man from this morning was not an accident.”

  
“Yes,” Merlin admitted. “It was a silly trick. I’m sure the man didn’t want to really hurt the farmer.”

  
“A silly trick today and what happens tomorrow? I need to put a stop to this.”

  
“You’re reinstating the magic ban?” Merlin asked. One bad decision shouldn’t end everyone else’s new exploration.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. This is my fault. I was so ready to not continue my father’s legacy that I set no rules for it. There must be rules for it if I want everyone to live in peace. I’m calling a council meeting tomorrow.” He walked over to his writing desk. Draft after draft of the meetings’ agenda ended up on the floor. Merlin would have kept his mouth shut if he knew crumpled balls of papers were going to be strewn across the room. He had just finished cleaning up this morning mess.

  
“Do you even know anything about magic to be making rules for it?” The next paper ball was tossed at his head. “I’m just saying. The cook wouldn’t tell the stable hand how to do their job.”

  
“I’m the king, Merlin. It is my job to set the rules for the kingdom unless you’ve forgot.” Arthur said.

  
“No, I haven’t. I’m sure I could never forget with the way you walk around here.” Merlin muttered the last bit, but that still didn’t stop another paper ball aimed at his head.

  
“Merlin, let the council know that we have a meeting for tomorrow and then I’m done with your services for the rest of the day.”

  
Merlin hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings with what he said. He was just about to apologize when Arthur spoke again.

  
“And please take the rest of the evening to bathe. You’re still covered in the farmer’s hair.”

* * *

The next morning, freshly washed and completely rid of any hair not belonging to him, Merlin stood in the throne room as the council meeting begun. The knights had all been excited when he informed them there was an emergency gathering today, but the missed morning practice made them squirm in their seats. They all assumed it had to be something important because Arthur never canceled practice. The general restlessness which settled over the whole table dissipated once Arthur begun.

  
“Three months ago,” he had only said a few words, but everyone quiet down, “I repealed the ban on magic. And I stand by every word I said on that day. No one in Camelot should live in fear that they or their loved ones could be executed for using a source that is neither good nor evil but is just is. Magic has no moral alignment. But what I failed to take account of is that people do. Right now, magic is very young in our kingdom, but one day it will not be. What I want and I’m sure you all want is peace. There must be not only rules, but proper teaching of it for us to achieve that. No more accidents because someone doesn’t know how a spell or a charm works. If this kingdom wants to survive it has to protect all of its citizen.”

  
“We’re with you on wanting to protect everybody.” Gwaine said. “But, I’m not sure any of us would know how to teach it.”

  
“You’re right. I had the same problem. But then I remembered what Merin had said to me.” Merlin stood up straight. He wanted to always remember this day. After so many times of telling that prat he was wrong, he finally listened to him. “I don’t know much about magic. I would be unfit to make any laws about it. What we need is someone who has master it to not only govern, but also teach all the new sorcerers.”

  
“Do you have anyone in mind for the job?” Lancelot asked. Merlin held his breath.

  
“No,” Arthur said shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I do not know anyone who possess the level of skill needed for the position.” Just as Merlin was letting out a sigh of relief, he saw both Lancelot and Gwaine stare right at him. Luckily, he was stand right behind Arthur, so he didn’t notice.

  
Alright, he understood their confusion. Surely, once the king announced that he was permitting magic his manservant should have jump at the chance to say, ‘look at what I can do’ and make the whole room fill with butterflies. It made sense. He just hadn’t gotten around to it. He knew it couldn’t be a causal thing. He planned on telling him at least five times, but it always fell through. At this point it would be embarrassing to even mention it now. Anyways, Merlin was completely honest with Arthur in everything else. He was only keeping two secrets from him; that he was in love with him and the teeny tiny part about being magic personified. Besides that, he was an open book.

  
“We’ll have to find the person.” Arthur said. Merlin couldn’t think of one person who would fit that description. True, some of the squires had started learning some basic medical magic to help their lords in battle, but none of them were advance enough to provide council to the king. At best, they could fix a bruised knee.

  
“And how will we do that?” Elyan asked.

  
“It is to be known throughout the land that Camelot is looking for someone to serve on her court and anyone who is skilled enough should audition for the position.”

  
“Arthur, isn’t that dangerous?” Gwen asked. Merlin was thankful that somebody was here to set him straight. He knew that Arthur would make him regret the one moment he actually listened to him.

  
“Guinevere, I’ve given it much thought. I don’t know anyone, personally, who is a master of magic. If I did, I would surely choose them, but I don’t. So, we have to look outside ourselves for the right person.”

  
This was ridiculous. Merlin could no longer stay silence on the matter. “Is this really the best idea?” Merlin said, stepping up to the table. “Camelot is going to invite magic users for a chance to hold a position in court. Not just any position, a position at your counsel.” Merlin will never know peace if he does this. How many assassinations attempts was he expected to thwart while Arthur sit there oblivious with that crown on his head?

  
“Merlin, so glad to have your opinion on the matter. Seeing as you have no magic, your voice is completely valued.”

  
“Arthur, what is to protect you if one of these sorcerers you invite decides to exact revenge on you for all the past ones who were burned?”

  
“Merlin, not everyone is trying to kill me.” At this moment, Merlin was about to. “Anyways, I took a dragon down in my sleep, surely one sorcerer couldn’t take me out.”

  
One young warlock was if he kept it up. “Arthur—”

  
“Merlin, I’ve already made my decision. We will send a party to ride out tomorrow morning to spread the news that Camelot is looking for her court sorcerer.

* * *

“Arthur, you can’t be serious.” Merlin said barely before the door closed to Arthur’s chamber.

  
“And why wouldn’t I be?” Arthur didn’t stop his stroll to the table to address him. “You were absolutely right yesterday; the cook can’t tell the stable hand how to do his job. I can’t tell people with magic how to use it.”

  
“I’m serious, Arthur. Some stranger having the ear of the king.” Merlin couldn’t understand how he could just lean back in his chair as if he didn’t understand the danger he was inviting.

  
“I’m not just going to give the position to the first person who walks through the door. What do you take me for?” He let out a small laugh. “They are going to have to demonstrate themselves to prove that they deserve the role.”

  
Merlin’s knees almost buckled. “So, you’re going to have people came and perform magic that you have no clue how to combat if it were to go wrong. Great, Arthur. Just great. Sure hope your sword is faster than a bolt of lightning to your chest.”

  
“No one is going to attack me. My knights are the best in all the realm. And who would risk being executed just for the chance to attack the king?”

  
That explained it. Obviously, they were living in two completely different worlds. They had to be. Because for years it felt as though Merlin couldn’t turn the corner without meeting someone who didn’t want to do Arthur in. Sometimes he couldn’t even blame them. Arthur’s face somehow said ‘hit me as hard as you can’ without his mouth ever moving. Though, in Merlin’s case, it usually was followed up with some insult that encouraged the action.

  
“I’m not saying that someone would deliberately attack you.” While he was sure there were people who genuinely wanted him dead, he would never say that was true of all magic users. And he had to admit that with Uther being dead and magic being allowed that did eliminate most of the reasons some people would. But some suspicion over who would want the title was warranted. “I’m saying who in this kingdom had the chance to practice their magic. And this person who has, at the most, three months of experience is just going to create the rules for all magic users.”

  
“I’m sure that just because my father passed a ruling doesn’t mean people stopped using magic. I can guarantee you that there were people who went right on ahead.” Arthur stared him right in the face. Well, if he thought he could intimidate him into back down, then these past years hadn’t taught him anything.

  
“This is a bad idea.” It wasn’t just the magic Merlin feared, though that wasn’t to say it couldn’t be risky, but who wanted the title. It wasn’t as if there were people who dreamed of being Camelot’s court sorcerer since they were little children. A once in a lifetime chance at power couldn’t be decided by a little performance.

  
“When have you ever been right about that?”

“How many times are we going to do this, Gaius” Merlin said pacing once he went to his own chamber for the evening. “I say ‘Arthur, this is a bad decision.’ He says, ‘I’m a big clotpole of a king and I can do what I want.’ I try again. He calls me names for caring. Meanwhile I’m running around trying to fix the problem that he got himself into. I save him and he is none the wiser. And then the cycle begins again.

  
“Merlin,” Gaius said, putting a hand on his arm to guide him into a seat. “you know Arthur. Has there ever been a moment where you doubted that he would do what’s right by the kingdom?”

  
“No.” Merlin had to concede. “But that doesn’t mean he always knows what the right choice is at the time.”

  
“Fine, if you believe that, do what you have always done; guide him. He’s asking for direction. That’s why he’s creating this position. Tell him that you’ll take the job. You’re the best one for it.”

  
Merlin admired the confidence Gaius had in him, but he was not going to tell Arthur that he had magic. He just couldn’t after all this time.

  
For the next three weeks, Merlin took any opportunity he could to try to talk Arthur out of his plan. When he realized that was not going to work, he started on alternative routes. He started in the library where he found some magic policy that somehow escaped the Great Purge. Though Arthur was not impressed by them, but Merlin wasn’t going to turn his nose up at the parchment just because some moths had got to it. Who knows, they could have needed to know the previous tax return policy on healing potions. When it looked as if the castle wasn’t going to provide the answer he needed, he set out to the Druid to see if any of them would consider volunteering for the position. But when he went to meet with the leaders, he was told it was against their beliefs to be involved in the monarchy. And besides, they preferred living out in nature than in the cold drafty stone of a castle.

  
Sooner than he would have liked the day arrived. He still had no solution to the problem, so he did what he always did anytime Arthur put himself in danger; he protected him. He spent the night finding all the protection spells he could. By the morning, Arthur was resistant to charms, hexes, and fire. He still couldn’t figure out how to stop him from drowning, but he would have to cross that bridge if they got there.

  
Arthur was dressed by the time he walked in with breakfast. “Merlin, so, glad to see after all these years your constancy for arriving after the morning is almost over has stayed the same.”

  
He wasn’t even that late. Arthur was just up early. “Well, I’m glad that after all these years you found your way to the table without my assistance.” Merlin said placing his food in front of him. He ignored whatever mean comment Arthur was making in reply to tidy up the room.

  
“Let’s not take forever picking up those sheets. I have the candidates coming today.” he said as if there was any way Merlin could have forgotten.

  
Merlin had accepted last night that he could do nothing to change what was happening today. But at him mentioning it, all his resolution went out the window. “It’s not too late to call the whole thing off. What’s the point of being king if you can’t change your mind at a moment’s notice?”

  
“And why would I want to do that? Today marks an important day in Camelot’s history.”

  
Yes, Merlin had to agree. When the historians look back on the day that King Arthur invited a bunch of untrained sorcerers to the castle to showcase their untamed magic, they will wonder why no one tried to talk him out of it. Of course, they’ll be wrong, but that didn’t matter when no one listened to him anyways.

  
“Come on now, we need to get going. I’m sure the rest of court is already there waiting for me.” Arthur dusked off his pants and headed to the hall before Merlin could replace the bedsheet. He rushed to catch up with him. All the way there, he made valid arguments for why he shouldn’t go through with this. But like all the other times Arthur would not change his mind.

  
“Come on now, Merlin. We have to welcome our guests.” he said before he was announced before court.

  
The throne room’s doors opened to what had to be the entire citadel. Maybe it was because they were now used to their neighbors performing small incantation that they were eager to see magic worthy enough for the position. Maybe the chance to meet the newest member of court was enough for them to risk their lives. Or they were all following their king’s lead and trying to accept this new way of life. No matter the reason, Merlin doubted that any of them grasped what this situation entailed. Passed the farmers, barmaids, and merchants and all the way up to the royal court, the prospect of danger didn’t cross their minds. Merlin walked past his friends to the dais, hoping that one of them at least shared his sentiment. But they all stared on as they made their way to the throne.

  
“Bring in the first candidate.” Arthur announced once seated.

  
The first person was a woman who looked to be about the same age as Merlin was when he first arrived in Camelot. Like him at the time, this must have been her first time in the citadel. No one had said it, but he could tell by the way her wandering brown eyes moved from the grandness of the hall to the noble in their fine clothing. Her dress had probably belonged to at least four other people before making its way to her, if the way she was tugging at the shoulders was any indication that she was not the original owner. She stopped adjusting herself after she passed the common people. She seemed to remember whatever etiquette she had learned, because she straightened her back and walked head held high to the front.

  
“Your Highness” she said stopping and performing a curtsey and then a bow. “I am Maddie Boswell. Madeline Boswell. I’m here to be the court sorcerer.

  
“Madeline,” Arthur said looking down at the girl. “Aren’t you a little young to be applying for the position.”

  
“I promise you, Your Highness, if you give me a year I will age.” Maddie smiled revealing a gap in her front teeth.

  
“Yes, that’s how it tends to work.” Arthur said ignoring Merlin’s snickers behind him. It was nice to know after all this time that Merlin could hear Arthur tell him to shut up without a word or a look. “And how long have you been using magic?”

  
“For the last three months, Your Highness. Yup, the ban was lifted, and I thought I might as well give it a go.” she said nodding as if she were agreeing with everything she said and hoped everyone would agree along with her.

  
“Alright then. How about you show us what you can do?”

  
Merlin moved closer to Arthur. If anything were to go wrong, he only needed to jump in front and shield him.

  
With her eyes closed, she barely whispered words that Merlin was familiar with. Her dark brown fingers glowed until a ball of light appeared. The ball floated above her until the people at the back of the hall could see. There were some gasps heard, but mostly stunned silence. They seemed transfixed by the ball bouncing around the room then hoovering over their heads before moving on to the next person across the room. Finally, it returned to Maddie’s hands, where she gently pressed her head against it before it disappeared.

  
“I hope that was alright. It’s usually more impressive at night, sire.”

  
“Yes, that was just fine, Madeline. Is there anything else you would like to present to be considered?”

  
“Well, there is one spell that I’ve been perfecting.” Merlin had figured that Maddie didn’t just have three months of experience, but given her age there was no way she had enough time to craft her own spells.

  
“And what is the spell?” Arthur said as if he had no worries about the problem that could be arriving any moment if he allowed this to continue.

  
“It’s a spell I use to help on my family’s farm.” Oh gods, this is where the storm comes and tries to wipe out Arthur, Merlin thought. Why was he encouraging her? The light was enough.

  
“Well, go on. We would love to see it.”

  
Merlin only had time to put his hand on his shoulder before Maddie started a chant. It was silent for all of three seconds before a gust of wind whipped through the hall. It moved throughout the room. The force of it sent the red capes of the knights flying as if they were on horseback. The wind then narrowed until it centered on Maddie, sending her dark curly hair swirling in front of her. It built and built until a tunnel of wind formed. Then nothing. Nothing happened. The wind was gone as fast as it appeared, and Maddie was left standing there with a puzzled look.

  
“I’m sorry.” she said perplexed. “That’s not how it was supposed to work.” Merlin watched as she mouthed what he assumed were the steps, trying to figure out where she went wrong.

  
“For only three months of experience that was still impressive.”

  
“Yes, Your Highness. Only three months.” She snapped her head up.

  
“Well, Madeline Boswell, I will be coming to my decision by the end of the day.” Arthur said to her. “Let in the next candidate.” He called to the back.

  
“Oh alright!” Maddie said before curtsey and then bowing as she moved to wait with the rest of the audience.

  
The next guest! A tornado just ran through the hall and Arthur was inviting more.

  
“Sire,” Merlin bent to whisper into his ear. “Don’t you think that was enough? The next person may not stop at some wind. Surely that was enough for you to see that you shouldn’t go through with this.”

  
“Merlin,” Arthur growled in his ear. “We are not discussing this any further.”

  
The next candidate had already walked down by the time they both pulled their heads away. Merlin stayed silent throughout the presentation. Mostly, because the man in front of them did seem to only have three months of experience. The most he was able to accomplish was making his hair grow about two inches. It was remarkable since he came in bald, but that hardly qualified him for a place in court. He was dismissed quicker than Maddie.

  
“Send in the next candidate.”

  
“The last candidate, sire.” The knight at the back of the hall informed. Most people were still not keen on showing off their magic in front of the king, Merlin guessed.  
He didn’t have long to dwell on that thought. The doors banged opened to a puff of smoke. The coughing it caused was drown out by the loudest flute in existence. It wasn’t a song it played, just notes that got progressively higher. Right when it reached its peak, a man strolled out of the smoke. With his arms threw back behind him, he slinked to the front.

  
“Your Highness,” The man, now that Merlin could see him, was dressed in a long black leather duster. All of him was covered in black, from his fingerless gloves to his matching leather pants and boots. “I am Christian Geldale.” He bowed, causing his black hair to flop in front of his pale face. “I am here to be your court sorcerer.” He rose and leveled a smirk at them.

  
“Do you have anything you want to present to the court?”

  
“Of course, sire.” He whipped his coat behind him. From his side he pulled out a large bag. “As you can see there is nothing in this bag.” he said. He turned around to show the inside of the bag to the court and then the audience. “Still don’t believe me.”

  
Nobody was questioning him, Merlin refrained from saying.

  
“I guess I need someone to prove it. You ma’am,” Christian pointed to a woman Merlin recognized as the local jeweler. “Your child. Would you mind if I had your son reach inside my bag? Don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen to him. And nothing will happen to his beautiful mother either.” Christian winked at her and Merlin wanted to put an end to this now for a new reason.

  
“Sure.” The jeweler blushing nudged her son forward, giving them both the alright. The boy, who had to be no more than five, reached his arm inside.

  
“Do you feel anything, boy?”

  
“No, there’s nothing inside.” The boy said.

  
“Good lad.” Christian twirled around, almost knocking the boy over with his coat. “Now, I will say an enchantment and the bag will be filled.” His face scrunched up like he was thinking really hard or had too many oats for breakfast. His voice grew gravelly. The words he was reciting were not from the old religion or any language if Merlin had to hazard a guess.

  
“Now,” he said as if he just finished a long run, “let’s see if there is anything inside.” Christian reached his long arms into the bag. “Oh, there seems to be something here now.” His arm moved side to side like whatever it was trying to escape his grasp. Finally, he yanked his arm out of the bag and dangling in his hand was a fluffy white rabbit.

  
“I’ve seen enough.” Good. This whole thing was beyond absurd at this point. Merlin was glad he was finally seeing reason.

  
“Christian Geldale, the power you possess is unbelievable. Will you be Camelot’s court sorcerer?”

* * *

“Look at him” Merlin said gesturing his tankard at Christian who was lounging on a table. He was surrounded by three barmaids who all seemed enamored by him except the oldest one. She was fussing at him to pay his tab, but she stopped when he reached behind her ear to pull out a gold coin. “Total fraud.”

  
“You’re absolutely right.” Gwaine said. He slung an arm around him, almost making him spill his drink down the front of his shirt.

  
“Really?” Lancelot said from across the table. “I would have thought you two would have gotten along.”

  
“Are you kidding?” he said. “Me and that guy.”

  
“Yeah,” Merlin said. “Gwaine is the real deal. Not like Christian.” When he was trying to warn Arthur against this approach to finding a court sorcerer, he had imagined some power-hungry tyrant in the making. He had stopped enough of them to know this was just the opportunity they would dream of. He never paused to think of a world where Christian existed and Arthur for some reason would choose him. What could he possibly do for Camelot? Uther had more magic in him.

  
Merlin knew that Arthur had seen magic done before. He and Camelot were cursed enough times for him to see the power it had. But a rabbit out of a bag sealed Camelot’s fate. What? Did he think magic only came in the “try to kill you” variety or whatever sleight-of-hand Christian did?

  
“My mistake.” Lancelot said. “Have you talked to Arthur about his decision.”

  
First thing Merlin did once the presentation was over was talk to him. That could not be his decision. How was Christian not only going to set the laws, but also teach all the new magic users? What was Arthur’s plan? Teach everybody fake magic and then there won’t be any real danger.

  
“Oh, I talked to him. And do you know what he said to me. ‘What would you know of magic?’ What would I know of magic! I am magic!”

  
“Should you really be saying that out loud?” Lancelot whispered.

  
“Oh, it’s fine. No one is paying any attention to us.” Gwaine was right. Merlin watched as the tavern patrons gathering around Christian as he shuffled a deck of cards. This night out was not helping him like his friends had promised when they dragged him away from turning in early. He had one day left before Christian Geldale took his oath of fealty and he was still at the same place he started. All there was for him was to drain his drink and hope that some inspiration came to him.

  
He just slammed his tankard down on the table when he saw Christian swaggered up to their table.

  
“I saw you three sitting over here and I wanted to say hello. Sir knights” He gave a lazy bow to Lancelot and Gwaine. “And aren’t you Arthur’s boy?”

  
“I’m not ‘Arthur’s boy’. I’m his royal servant. Merlin.” he said.

  
“Yes, of course you are. I have to admit that I didn’t just come over here to exchange pleasantries. I actually need your cup.”

  
“What do you need his cup for?” Gwaine asked.

  
“Well, I don’t need his cup. Any would do. I promise the group over there I would show them a transportation spell involving three tankards and a peanut, but we’re missing one. And I saw umm…”

  
“Merlin” Merlin said.

  
“Yes, Merlin here looked to be done with his.” Merlin slid the cup over to him. He wanted the conversation to be over.

  
“Why, thank you.” he said. “I would hate for my audience to not see my talent.”

  
“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Gwaine said smiling up at him. “Why don’t you show us how it’s done?”

  
“Sorry,” Christian placed a hand over his heart. “Tonight is for performance only. Once I am properly swore in I can start giving instruction. Don’t want to go beyond my role before it even starts.”

  
“No, you wouldn’t” Gwaine sneered.

  
“I think they are getting impatience back at your table. I would get back to them.” Lancelot said.

  
“Gentlemen” Christian said before turning around.

  
That was who was going to guide all of Camelot’s magic users. Merlin laid his head in puddle of mead on the table.

  
“You have to get through to Arthur; because there is no way I’m listening to anything that bastard says.” Gwaine said.

  
“I don’t know what else I can do.”

  
“You could always just tell Arthur you’ll do the job.” Gwaine said. “Don’t worry. He can always find someone else to polish his royal boots.”

  
“I can’t, Gwaine.” Merlin had been over this with Gaius until it reached the point that neither of them would talk to each other about it. He couldn’t bust in now and take the job. Merlin knew he was wallowing now but wasn’t that part of the reason he came out tonight.

  
“Well, I was talking to Guinevere,” Lancelot started.

  
“Of course, you were.” Gwaine threw a wink at him. Merlin would have sworn his cheeks redden, but that may have been because he was still laying down.

  
“Yes, yes I was.” Lancelot continued. “She doesn’t think he should be the court sorcerer either. She talked to Arthur about it, but he won’t budge. But maybe if the both of you were to go in together, you two could change his mind.”

  
Merlin didn’t really want to involve anyone in his scheme, but this soon before the swearing in he had little choice.

* * *

“Gwen, can I talk to you?” Merlin said when he approached her the next day. She and a few of her ladies were taking a stroll around the castle.

  
“Of course.” She said her goodbyes to the women and continued down the path with Merlin by her side. Once they were a safe distance away, she turned to him. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

  
“It’s about Christian.”

  
“Yes, Lancelot told me you were talking to Arthur as well about his decision.”

  
“You had a chance to talk to Lancelot?” The morning was barely over when he set out to see her. Where did they find the time?

  
“We talked last night.” Maybe he left the tavern soon after Merlin did. “I’ve tried to make Arthur see reason on this, but he’s determined to have a court sorcerer.” They walked until they arrived at the fountain in front of the castle. She led him to sit on the ledge of it with her.

  
“I’m sure he doesn’t really want someone he doesn’t know to aid him. I’m sure if there was another option, he would take it. But it seems that he is set on having someone, anyone really, fill this position.” She grabbed his hands; and she leaned forward as if she was going to conspire with him. It reminded Merlin of old times when they were both servants to the royal family, trying to solve another problem they found themselves in. “But if there were anyone closer to home that he could find, someone who Arthur trusted with his life, I’m sure that person would be immediately accepted.”

  
Why hadn’t he realized it before? Why had it taken him so long? “Thank you, Gwen. You’re brilliant. I know exactly who can fill the role.”

  
“Oh Merlin! I’m so happy. I knew that you would figure it out. Arthur will be so happy to hear that.” Gwen said squeezing his hands.

“He’d better be. I’m going to tell him right now.” Merlin said as he dashed up the stairs to find him.

They were both wrong. Arthur was not happy with his suggestion. He was extremely not happy with his suggestion. The fact that Merlin was dodging projectile from an irate king was a sure sign of it.

“I thought you would be happy!” Merlin said ducking a book.

“Why would I be happy, Merlin!?” Arthur bellowed.

“You only sent out the announcement because you thought that you didn’t know anyone who could do the job and I found them.”

“How far did you look to find Gaius?”

“Gaius is skilled at magic. He known it longer than anyone in Camelot.” Eventually, he would have to run out of things to throw.

" Gaius already has a position on the counsel.”

“He could consult you on both. You know he knows something about magic, even your father knew he had some magical skill.”

Arthur dropped the candle he was about to hurl. “Why after everything I’ve done, do you think I’m my father?

“I don’t think that you’re your father.” They never discussed Uther. Arthur did, but Merlin didn’t feel it was his place to do so. But he had to know that Merlin didn’t think the two were anything alike. “Uther would have never made the choices you did in only a few months of being king. Camelot is a better place for it. You’ve filled your council not of only nobility, but people you believed deserved the position. I just want the person you appoint to this title to have the same level of respect and trust as everyone else.”

“I would like that too, Merlin.” He closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. “I really would. But it seems that is not how it’s going to go.” Arthur sat back down at his table. Merlin watched as he rested his head in his hands for a moment before addressing him again. “Tomorrow Christian Geldale is going to take his vows of fealty. I had thought I would have found someone else who would be by my side in this endeavor, but it seems I don’t know anyone like that.”

“Arthur, you know you’re not in this alone”

“Do I Merlin?” He walked around to the window. “That will be all for today, Merlin.”

“Arthur” Merlin started to walk over to him.

“Just go.” Arthur said. His back was a tense wall that Merlin didn’t dare try to breach.

* * *

It gone unspoken, but Merlin knew that he wasn’t to return that night. His assumption was confirmed when Arthur made no mention of it the next morning. He made no mention of anything the entire time he dressed him. He only ever uttered Merlin’s dismissal after he had straightened his crown.

  
“I’m not with you today at the swearing in?” Merlin asked.

  
“No, you are not.” Arthur said looking more king than friend.

  
“Sire.” Merlin bowed and stared him down before rising to leave.

  
Even if he couldn’t stand with him today, Merlin wasn’t going to leave him without protection. He went to the throne room to wait for the ceremony. He was the only person in there, though it might have been because it wasn’t scheduled to start for another hour. He was alone for the next ten minutes until the doors creaked opened.

  
“I’m sorry.” He turned to see Maddie Boswell peaking in. “Am I too early?”

  
“No,” Merlin said. “You can come on in.”

  
She took her time making it to the front with Merlin, slowing down to see how truly enormous the place was when not crowded with the whole town.

  
“Maddie” she said when she took her place next to him.

  
“Merlin” he answered.

  
“First time in the citadel?” Merlin asked once the silence became louder than his own thoughts.

  
“Is it that obvious?” She smiled at him.

  
“Don’t feel too bad. I was just like you when I came here. This place is completely different from the farm town where I grew up.”

  
“It’s amazing. I just had to see it one more time before I went home.” She turned to look around as if she were taking in every detail to pack with her when she leaves.  
“You’re not staying in Camelot?”

  
“No, I really don’t think I should. I was hoping that even if I didn’t get chosen, I could at least stay around to learn. But,” she paused. Merlin could see her decide her next choice in words. “I don’t think the soon-to-be court sorcerer will teach the type of magic I want to learn.”

  
Merlin had to agree. There was nothing that Christian could teach her or anybody else. Maybe it was too late to stop today from happening but maybe he could stop him later on. He would just have to hope that disaster didn’t hit before then.

  
“For what it’s worth, I thought you were amazing at the demonstration.” Merlin said. Even if the spell didn’t work as planned, it was still impressive to be able to control the weather, especially indoor.

  
“Thank you. I’ve done that spell more times than I can count, but maybe the nerves of performing for the king got to me. I just wish I knew—” Merlin saw her light up. “Oh, I know what I did wrong. I was supposed to say…”

  
“No! Don’t!” Before Merlin could stop her from finishing her sentence a breeze blew through the room. It was nothing like the tornado she produced the first time. It was gently and light. It reminded him of spring when the wind whistled through the tree but not enough for him to bundle up in his jacket. The gust of air almost calmed him until he remembered that he had no clue of what the spell did. “Maddie, what was that spell?”

  
“Oh, it’s just a little herding spell.” Maddie said. Right as she spoke the doors burst open to a sheep. Merlin’s mouth hung open as the sheep made its way to Maddie’s hip to snuzzle against her.

  
“Is this yours?” Merlin asked.

  
“No.” Maddie said as she bent down to scratch behind its ear. “Don’t know who this little guy belongs to. It’s fine. I can get him back before the ceremony starts. No problem.” She was just about to lead the sheep out when they felt the ground shake. Not the earth itself, but it was as if something huge was barreling down on them. They held steady as a flock of sheep stampeded into the hall.

  
“Woah,” she said. “It never worked on this many before.”

  
“And how many does it usually work on?” he asked. Though it was hurt to get the words out as at least twenty sheep bumped him from side to side. If asked before, Merlin would have thought being shoved by sheep would have felt like a soft wooly blanket. But no, under the fluff had to be all muscle.

  
“Usually seven. But that could be because we only have seven sheep.” She left out a little laugh that he didn’t think she was entirely in control of. “No worries. I can return them. I’m sure that people can pick out theirs from the flock.”

  
“Maddie—” Merlin started but was interrupted by a noise coming from the other side of the hall.

  
“BOK” A brown hen walked to the herd. It pecked at the legs of the sheep until they moved out of the way so the chicken could make its way up to the front.

  
“I think that’s the cook’s chicken.” he said.

  
“Great, that just means I know who to return her to.” She picked up the chicken. “Come on, everybody! We can’t stay in here. Let’s go out—”

  
“MOO”

  
Merlin jumped out of the way. If he thought the sheep hurt, he wasn’t about to find out what a cow could do.

  
“Alright, I’ll return the sheep, the chicken, and the cow. I got this”

  
He would have believed her if a black horse hadn’t picked that moment to gallop in. The horse would have been bad enough but attached to its back was one of the newer knights. He was trying to gain control of the steed when it slid to a halt. The knight went sailing through the air until he landed face down in front of the dais.

  
“I think that’s one of the knights.” Merlin couldn’t think of anything useful to say as he watched the knight struggle to get up until he decided it wasn’t worth the effort.

  
“Sorry, sir knight.” Maddie called out.

  
“Maddie, you have to stop this now.” Merlin said over the barnyard sounds.

  
“Don’t worry. I have this. I know where the horse belongs, and I’ll find the other owners.” Maddie’s voice was raised three octaves.

  
The hall was filling up fast. Merlin wasn’t sure if they had time for her to track down the homes of every animal. There needed to be a way to undo this magic. He was just running through spells in his head when footsteps, distinctly not animal, came marching into the room.

  
“Merlin! What is going on in here?” Another horse whizzed by Arthur, causing him to jump to the side.

  
“It’s not his fault, Your Highness” Maddie said. She bowed, trying to look respectful, but the look was ruined by the cow chewing on her hair. “I got my spell to work.”

  
“And this is what you wanted to present to me? All the animals in the citadel!” Arthur bellowed as two more chickens came in followed by another cow.

  
“Your Highness, I have it under control. I’m going to return all these animals and then I’ll leave.” It was lucky that at that moment she moved. Had she been standing in that spot she mostly likely would’ve been hit. Right as she stepped to herd the animals out the hall there was a crash.

  
Everyone took cover as a glass window shatter to the floor and in flew a donkey. Fortunately, it landed in the soft wool of the sheep. Though it was luckier for the donkey than the three sheep it had fallen on. They all shook themselves and headed over to Maddie for comfort. By that point, she was lost in the gathering. Merlin only knew where she was from her faint voice calling out trying to corral the animals.

  
“Someone needs to stop this right now.” Arthur yelled.

  
At his words, Christian came speeding into the throne room.

  
“Oh no! Not you!” Arthur said, seeing him coming. But when Merlin looked at him, he could see he was not running into the hall. He was being dragged. The left side of his coat moved as if an invisible leash was wrapped around it and was leading him forward. He got as far as the outside of the herd before a rabbit jumped out of his pocket and hopped on the heads of a horse and then a cow.

  
Merlin watched as Christian tried to chase after his rabbit and Maddie fruitlessly tried to move the flock. The knight was still knocked out on the floor and Arthur was at a lost with a situation without a true enemy. He took all of two seconds to come to terms with what that meant. He pushed his way to the middle of the room. With a deep clear voice, he bellowed the spell to make it stop. Then his world went black.

* * *

It was a peculiar sensation, Merlin reflected, waking up when the moment before you were completely conscience. A thousand questions came to mind, but they were all fighting to be the first one answered so none of them were. It didn’t help that there was also a horrible throbbing pain in the back of his head. All of him was sore really, but his head made the simple task of sitting up almost impossible. When he did, he saw he was back in his own room. He liked his room as much as a person who barely had time to spend in it could, but he knew if he unexpectedly ended up back there then nothing good had happened.

  
“Gaius?” He called out. In the times he had been brought back to his chamber, Gaius was usually within reach to fill him in on the cause. This time he didn’t see him anywhere.

  
“I told Gaius I wanted to speak with you alone once he made sure you were alright.” Arthur said as he walked through the door. He took a seat next to the bed.

  
For a full minute neither of them spoke a word. “What happened?” Merlin asked when the silence became unbearable.

  
“You just finished your spell when a pig came flying through the window and hit you in the back of the head.”

  
“Oh,” he said. If he thought back, he imagined he did hear a little squealing. Though it was hard to tell in there. “So, it worked?”

  
“Yes, all the animals went running off to wherever they come from.” Arthur moved his chair to face him. “I have to admit. I’m surprised.”

  
“I thought from our conversation yesterday that you knew.”

  
“No, not about your magic.” he said shaking his head. “I haven’t been surprised by that since your second week on the job. I’m surprised you actually did it in front of me.”  
“You’ve known for that long!” How could that be, Merlin thought. He had done such a good job hiding it.

  
“Fine. Maybe not that long,” he conceded, “but it’s been years since I first found out. Did you expect me to believe tree branches just fell on every bandit we came across? Or not notice that your eyes sometimes flash gold? Or did you truly believe I couldn’t hear you summon a dragon in the fields at night? Really, Merlin, did you think I didn’t know?”

  
Yes, Merlin did. He had gone to great lengths to keep anyone from finding out. Well, there was Gaius, but he didn’t know he was supposed to hide it at the time. Then there was Lancelot, but he caught him in the act. And then there was Gwaine, but that time was not his fault. A man on a bridge called him out, so he can’t exactly deny it. Those three people knew and that was all. Well now Arthur, but that was it.

  
“I thought you wouldn’t notice.”

  
“The dragon was big enough to singlehandedly destroy the whole citadel. You thought I wouldn’t notice him! Everybody knows! Honestly, your magic is Camelot’s worst kept secret.”

  
“Then why haven’t you said anything.”

  
“I didn’t think I had to!” He threw his hands in the air. He rubbed his mouth and chin before continuing, more subdued this time. “When I was the prince, I thought we both weren’t saying anything to keep you alive. One of the first things I did once I became king was repel the magic ban. You said nothing to me. You just kept going on pretending that you weren’t powerful. I created this new title and you said nothing. You spent the next few weeks telling me how horrible my idea was. Then I picked a fake for the role and still nothing. You thought you could keep fooling me like you thought you were everyone else forever.”

  
“I didn’t think that.”

  
“Then what did you think? Were you just going to spend the rest of your life lying to me?”

  
“Yes.” Merlin hadn’t realized until then that was his plan. There was never going to be a perfect time to tell Arthur because he was never going to. “You don’t get every part of me. Why should I give you everything when you won’t do the same?”

  
“What do you mean?” He burst out of his chair. “I would give you everything. I repelled the ban because I wanted you to know you were always safe in Camelot. I created a place for you at my side, laid it at your feet, and you didn’t even have the decency to deny me. I would give you anything. It’s not my fault that you don’t recognize it.”

  
“You can’t.”

  
“I would. You haven’t told me what you want. If you don’t tell me, how could I know? So, what do you want, Merlin? Because I would give it to you if you just told me.”

  
“You! I want you! How could you not possibly know that I want every bit of you. But—” He had thought the first touch of Arthur’s lips to his would be violent. Not that he thought he would ever want to hurt him; he just couldn’t envision anything different from someone who was forced to be assertive in all his dealings. In his head, it was always a moment born of swiftness and demand. He hadn’t imagined how gently Arthur’s hand would wrap around the back of his neck. How he would guide him forward only to stop inches away from his mouth. Or how he would taste satisfaction against his lips once Merlin moved to meet him.

  
Merlin felt no rushing from him; not the way he felt. There was a hunger clawing its way to his surface. Maybe it was because he never thought it was going to happen that made him suck on his bottom lip. Or years of going unacknowledged left him only able to pull his hair to bring him closer. But he knew the real reason; he was moving so fast to outrace a thought. As soon as he stopped, he would remember why he couldn’t do this.

  
“We need to stop.” Merlin said drawing away. As much as he would like, he couldn’t forget why this wasn’t his place. Somebody else had that role.

  
“Alright” Arthur said. He moved to sit back in his chair. “Merlin, if this is what you want, it’s yours.”

  
“No, it’s not. This is wrong.” Gwen didn’t deserve this. Arthur had made his choice and they both had to respect it.

  
“I get the difference in status maybe an issue for you, but if you accept the title of court sorcerer that would solve it.”

  
“That’s what you think the problem is!” Merlin scooted up in bed. “You have a wife. A lovely wife. My friend. We can’t do that to her.”

  
Merlin wasn’t naïve to what happened in other courts with kings and their servants. He always expected better of Arthur. Why would he have gone against tradition to marry Gwen if he was just going to turn around and be unfaithful?

  
“Merlin, what do you think goes on in this castle?” He had the nerve to look confuse.

  
“I don’t know. Are you kissing every servant behind the queen’s back?”

  
“I will make this as clear as I can.” Merlin thought he had no reason to be frustrated. “I love Gwen. She loves me. But she is in love with Lancelot. And I am in love with you. “

  
“But…”

  
“She and Lancelot are together. I know. And she knows how I feel about you. She actually been telling me to get a move on and tell you how I feel for a while now.”

  
“So, you’re not together at all.”

  
“No, she is one of my closest friends and trusted advisor.”

  
No, that didn’t make sense. “Then why did you get married?”

  
“Because she’s a great queen. I’ve been raised in court my whole life. I’ve never been poor and without. She has. When Camelot looks at her they see themselves. I’m glad she’s leading alongside me. We thought we were in love with each other once, but we both have people we love more.”

  
“Oh,” Merlin said.

  
“Honestly, I thought you knew. All the knights know. I thought, at least, Lancelot would have said something.”

  
“You could have told me.”

  
“I thought we were keeping obvious secrets from each other.” He smiled at him in a way that made Merlin want to beat him with a pillow.

  
“Now that we all know everything, I have to ask you now directly. Merlin, would you be my court sorcerer?”

* * *

“You’ll do fine.” Gaius said, straightening Merlin’s robes.

  
“I don’t see why it has to be a big deal.” Yes, he taken the position as court sorcerer, but he didn’t understand the reason a ceremony needed to take place. Beside the teaching aspect of the title, his role hadn’t change from what he normally did on a daily basis. Keeping Arthur and Camelot safe and preventing magic from destroying either, easy. He could do that and still had time for laundry. When he mentioned it to Arthur, he said something about this being the only chance they would have to publicly announce that they belong together. How all the kingdom would watch him pledge himself to Arthur. It all sounded romantic when he said it, but as Merlin stared down at his fancy dress; which he thought since he was now a member of court he would be excluded from having to wear, he couldn’t help but think that he got tricked.

  
“Merlin, you’ve done so much for this kingdom. There is nothing wrong with people taking a little time to celebrate you for it” Gaius said. He hadn’t done any of it because he wanted people to congratulate him. He knew why he did it, and it was also the reason he agreed to this elaborate celebration. Honestly, Merlin needed to put his foot down now before Arthur asked for anything too outrageous.

  
Gaius had just finished brushing him down when there was a knock on the door. Though there was no reason for it when Gwaine walked right in without being told to do so.  
“We’re here on Arthur’s order.” he said. The ‘we’ was him and Lancelot, who was still by the door waiting to be invited in.

  
“Is something wrong?” Merlin hadn’t attended to him today. Something about him no longer doing his manservant job that he couldn’t understand why the case was. He knew it was a bad idea.

  
“Nothing’s wrong. He said you would bolt if we didn’t come get you.” Gwaine said slinging an arm around his shoulder.

  
“He didn’t say that.” Lancelot said. “He told us to escort you to the hall for the ceremony.”

  
“Same thing” Gwaine whispered to Merlin.

  
Merlin took one last look at the chambers he had shared with Gaius. After tonight, he would have his own room. If he wasn’t certain that he would be running back here at least five times a week, he might have been sad. But there was no turning back now. Not that Merlin would turn away from Arthur, but a room full of people, maybe.  
The four of them walked to the throne room together. It had been fine until Merlin reached for the door handle only to be stopped by a guard.

  
“You have to be presented.” Lancelot said.

  
Before Merlin could protest any exuberance announcement, a trumpet rang out.

  
“Presenting Merlin of Ealdor, first of his name. Guiding Light of the Forest of Balor. Last of the Dragonlords. Magic to all in Perilous Lands. Emrys.”

  
Merlin was going to kill Arthur. How was he supposed to walk in after all of that? He had just cleaned out the stables last week. Now everyone was going to think he was some big deal.

  
Before, he could turn away, the doors opened. He had no choice but to walk in. Merlin tried to speed through, but he caught himself looking around at all the people who came out to see him. The cook wiped her eyes with a dirty rug as he passed. The stable boy gave a small wave before his father snatched his hand down. Maddie smiled at him, looking much better since he told her that she wasn’t in trouble, but he would love to take her on as an apprentice. And there standing at the end of the procession was Arthur.  
Merlin hadn’t seen he yet today. He wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn’t seem to when their eyes met. He knew why he did it. Everything. He would give him everything. A title. His respect. The kingdom. All was for them to share.

  
And standing next to him was his friend. She gave to him her blessing; one he didn’t even know to ask for. She smiled at him before shifting her gaze to Lancelot. When they reached the dais, he took his place behind her, while Gwaine stood with Arthur.

  
Only Gaius was left with him. He didn’t say a word but grabbed Merlin’s shoulder before taking his place in the front of the audience. Merlin stood before the court and the people ready to take on the full weight of the position. And he knew then that was where he always was supposed to be.

  
Arthur walked forward; and without being asked, Merlin held out his hand and bent his knee.


End file.
